gropediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Terrapodian
Witam w polskiej gropedii!!! Po zrobieniu potrzebnych szablonów witam w polskiej gropedii!!! Mam nadzieje że miło będzie ci tworzyć arty o grach Jakub910, Założyciel polskiej Gropedii Co to ma znaczyć! Przecież można kopiować artykuły z wiki. bo niemają praw autorskich. A zawsze po skopiowaniu takiego artukułu ktoś może go poprawić, nie wszystkie gry znam dlatego je kopiuje, znam tylko te w które sam grałem. Pozatym można przekopiować artykuł i zmienić kilka rzecze jak się wie co tzn. coś dodać od siebie, itp. "Wolna treść GNU FDL, licencja, na której udostępniana jest treść artykułów, jest jedną z wielu licencji praw autorskich typu copyleft, które pozwalają na dowolną redystrybucję, tworzenie prac pochodnych i komercyjne wykorzystanie zawartości" Wikipedia o wolonści kopiowania "Kopiujesz artykuły z Wikipedii.To nie jest mnile widziane, więc się powstrzymaj" - Przez kogo to jest niemile widziane, przez ciebie? 13:13, 16 wrz 2006 Prince of Persia Zobacz co napisałem Może po przeczytaniu mojej wypowiedzi zmienisz zdanie na ten temat! Prince of Persia 16:02, 16 września 2006 Zastanowiłem się To po co jest według ciebie dział "Portale"? Jaki on ma sens istnienia jeśli niemożna dodawać stron o tematyce związanej z grami itp. Poza tym jak ludzie mają się coś nowego dowiedzieć o grach, jeśli niemają linku do jakiejś strony. Skąd według ciebie użytkownicy Gropedii zalogowani i nie mieliby brać informacje do artykułów chyba nie z głowy toznaczy nie wymyślajac wydarzeń, newsów itp. Można by dodawać linki w dziale Portale tylko do stron oficjalnych tozn. nieprywatnych tylko takich jak Cd-Ation (który zresztą już jest). 14:20, 30 wrz 2006 Prince of Persia spoiler? Po co wstawia się spoiler spoilery (po co one są)? Informują, że w dalszej części arykułu jest fabuła. Po co to komu i na co? Prince of Persia 20:36, października 2006r. You are an admin! od teraz jesteś adminem! Wynik głosowania zadecydował o tym. --Kubboz 19:20, 10 paź 2006 (UTC) IP-ek wandal Czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, czy ten IP którego właściciel wandalizował Gropedię, był dynamiczny? Jakiego miasta/powiatu/regionu to był zakres? Pytam się, bo znam osobiście kilka osób, które mogłyby to zrobić i mógłbym im przemówić aby przestały wandalizować Gropedię na zawsze. --Kubboz 19:13, 13 paź 2006 (UTC) :Nie blokuj Neostrady na dłużej, niż 2 godziny, bo to bezskuteczne. IP można zmienić w minutę. Szoferka 03:49, 15 paź 2006 (UTC) Re:Recenzje Ja słabo umiem anglika (nie na tyle by napisać prośbę) Może by tak poprosić Szoferkę by się tym zajęła? --Kubboz 18:52, 7 lut 2007 (UTC) :Szoferka już napisała mi że napisze do odpowiedniego staffa --Kubboz 20:05, 7 lut 2007 (UTC) ::Rozumiem że te szablony to szablon z ocenami (może grafika, dżwięk, grywalność, stosunek ceny do jakości i całokształt (średnia ocen)?) i szablon dodawany do normalnego artykułu zawierający przekierowanie na recenzje, tak? Jeśli tak, to nie mam zastrzeżeń --Kubboz 17:24, 9 lut 2007 (UTC) :::przestrzeń nazw "recenzja" i dyskusja recenzji już istnieją --Kubboz 15:48, 13 lut 2007 (UTC) ::::tabelka i oceny liczbowe w skali od 0 do 10, chyba że znasz jakieś polecenie do html-a pozwalające zrobić poziome słupki, to wtedy je dać razem z liczbami. Gry byłyby oceniane w kategoriach grafika, dźwięk, grywalność, stosunek ceny do jakości i całokształt (średnia ocen). Taki jest mój pomysł. --Kubboz 19:38, 13 lut 2007 (UTC) Prawa Twoje prawa administratorskie zostały cofnięte z powodu nieobecności na Gropedii. 08:06, 28 mar 2009 (UTC)